Chronicles of The Silver Trio
by AdorkableNerdiness
Summary: And so, somehow, Cadence, Anna and Cam found themselves becoming very, very unlikely friends, forming the Silver Trio and fighting evil and prejudices like nobody's business! So join these three witches as they enter their fifth years of Hogwarts the year after the war. Rated T cause I felt like it...
1. Introductions

_AdorkableNerdiness: Sooooo yeah. Welcome to my new story _Chronicles of The Silver Trio_! I hope you enjoy and please welcome m-_

**Rose-Fallen-Angel-Tyler: HEEEEEEY! IT'S ANNA! I MEAN, I'M WHO SHE'S BASED ON. IT'SSSSSSSSSS (DRUM ROLL) ROSE-TYLER-FALLEN-ANGEL SO LOOK AT MY STORIES AND WHAT EVER (BTW THIS WAS ALL MY IDEA) OKAY BYE **

_AdorkableNerdiness: She is a filthy liar and the most she did was help me draw the character sheets and type the summary! Although Anna is based on her..._

* * *

Chapter 1

One year after the war and battle of Hogwarts, three witches were at King's Cross Station, waiting to board the train for their fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Mama, I promise I'll be fine." Anna Moreau finished hugging her mother. "Headmistress McGony-gal sent me an owl saying that she'll sort me into a house when I arrive at ze school."

Her mother placed her arms on Anna's shoulders. "Are you sure? Can you _guarantee_ that ze other students won't make fun of you?"

Anna sighed and nodded, "Of course, mother."

* * *

Cameron Caylen stood before both of her parents. "Just send me an owl whenever you need anything." Her father reminded her for the one millionth time. "And I'm always at the Ministry if you need me."

"And I'm always in the Three Broomsticks, hon." Her mother smiled down at her.

"Of course. Thank you mother, father." She nodded to each of them.

* * *

Cadance Eclipse hugged her younger brother and sister and stood up. "Okay mum, I'm ready to go."

"Are you sure?" Her mother's hair was frazzled and she had a tired look in her eyes. "Did you remember your broom? What about your wand?"

"And your books?" Amy asked.  
"And your quills?" John-Smith asked as well.

"Yes. I have everything." Cadance waved, "Bye guys!" and started towards the train.

* * *

Anna walked down the corridor of the train. She knew no one at Hogwarts and therefore, had nowhere to sit. Eventually she just opened a cabin door. Inside was a girl with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. She was already changed into her robes, which were blue for Ravenclaw, and was in the corner reading a book.

"Bonjour." Anna greeted the girl.  
"Oh, 'ello. How are you?" The girl looked up.

"I am good. Would you mind if I sat 'ere wiz you?"

"Of course." The girl put her book away. "I'm Cadance, by the way."

"I am Anna."

"What year are you in? Clearly not fifth because I would totally know you, I think at least." Anna sat down next to Cadance and she started practically yammering in her ear.

"Fifth, I just transferred from Beauxbatons, in France." Anna explained.

"Cool, I'm in fifth too."

The girls fell into a comfortable silence, chatting every once in a while.

* * *

Cameron sat in a cabin of her own, surrounded by her Slytherin friends.

"Cam, did you hear about the new transfer student from France?" Gina Welsh, a short girl with brown hair and choppy bangs, asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'll bet she's real stuck up and snotty." Cam stated. "Maybe we should find her cabin and see what she's like."

They stood up and walked down the corridor, going from cabin to cabin. Eventually, Gina left to visit the candy cart and Cam was on her own. After what seemed like forever, Sam finally found the right cabin.

Inside was a girl with long, light red hair and hazel eyes was sitting next to another girl. "Cadance." Cam sneared.

"Cameron." Cadance calmly replied.

"Cady-ance, 'oo is zis?" The transfer student asked.

"Anna, meet Cameron Caylen." Cadance's eyes never left Cam as she glared continuously.

"'Cady-ance'? God, your accent is so horrid. What part of France are you from anyway?" Caminquired.

"Bonjour, Cameron. I am from Paris, for your information." Anna looked up at her and smiled. "Are you in fifth year, also?"

"Yup, fifth year Slytherin." Cam poked Anna's shoulder. "Have _you_ been sorted yet?"

"Er, no. Professor McGony-gal is going to sort me with the first year sortings."

"Well, what's your bloodline?"

"'Uggle-born." Anna crossed her arms and smiled. "And I'm proud of it."

"Well, you _shouldn't_ be." Cam spat. "I thought you were almost cool enough to hang out with me, but it turns out that your just a filthy mudblood."

"Cam, maybe _you_ shouldn't be such a hypocrite." Cadance stood up. "If anyone who isn't pureblood isn't cool enough to hang out with you, why do you hang with _Gina_? Everyone knows she's a halfblood."

Once more, the door opened and a seventh year girl in Gryffindor with bushy hair walked in. "Er, you weren't fighting were you? I only came in to inform you that you should be preparing for departure to the castle, as we are getting closer to the station. But if your fighting I will not hesitate to alert a staff member."

Cam saw Anna spot the girl's Head Girl badge and walk over to shake her hand. "Bonjour, my name is Anna Moreau and I just transferred from Beauxbaton."

The head girl shook her hand and smiled. "Well then, Anna, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Head Girl Hermione Granger."

* * *

Cadance tried to hold in a laugh. From what she knew about both of them, Hermione and Anna would probably get along great.

She glanced over at Cameron. Cam had medium length blonde hair with side bangs and emerald green eyes. Cadance's glance turned into a stare. For so many years, Sam had criticized anyone who wasn't pureblood like her.

"Well, I think I'm going to go now." Cam disappeared behind Hermione and out the door, no doubt going to find her best friend, Gina, and tell her what happened there, warping the story to look like the victim.

"I need to go as well. Neville's probably looking for me." Hermione smiled at them once more.

"What house is she in?" Anna asked.

"Gryffindor. So is the boy, Neville, she was talking about." Cadance replied, sitting back down with her book.

"She seems like a wonderful 'ole model. I 'ope I'm in Gryffindor as well."

"Yeah, a lot of Gryffindors look up to her. I prefer Luna Lovegood as my role model. People sometimes call her Loony Lovegood instead, but she's incredible smart."

"Interesting. And she's in Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah. Seventh year, like Hermione. Hermione decided to finish her last year since it was stolen from her during the war. A lot of students did that." Cadance explained. "Now, go get changed because we're about fifteen minutes away from Hogsmeade Station."


	2. Start of Term

_**AdorkableNerdiness: Hey guys! Sooo here's the second chapter. I just have a few words to say. Happy birthday to Rose-Tyler-Fallen-Angel! Her birthday was actually on Tuesday but the party was today sooo anyway. Check out her stories because she's really awesome. Plus I'm co-writing with her. And, thank you Rose-Tyler-Fallen-Angel for being an awesome friend and awesome beta reader. Okay, people, enough talk- ON WITH THE STORY!**_

As the train entered Hogsmeade Station, Anna and Cadance stood up to get their luggage before an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

_"Please leave all luggage, it will be transported up to the castle for you."_

Cadance laughed. "I forget that every year."

Anna smiled, "'Ow do zey do zat if you don't 'ave a 'ouse?"

"I suspect they do it during the feast after the sortings."

The two got off the train and Cadance left to hang out with someone from Ravenclaw.

Anna waved goodbye to her and walked over to a boat with a man who looked like a giant, nearby yelling to first years.

"Yer not a first year, are yeh? 'Cause yeh sure don't look like one." The man said as she walked over.

"Aucun. I'm fifth year. I just transferred from Beauxbaton." Anna explained.

"Ah I remember last time anyone from Beauxbaton came to 'ole 'Ogwarts. We were holding the TwiWizard Tournament. Even had a Yule Ball." The giant-esque man rambled on and on.

"Fascinating. And you are...?"

"Oh right." He extended his hand to her and she shook it. "I'm Hagrid. Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

* * *

Cam and Gina sat in a carriage on their way to Hogwarts, gossiping.

"Can you believe that someone as prestigious as Draco Malfoy is dating a mudblood like Hermione Granger?" Cam asked.

"He's not that prestigious. I mean, he didn't even become Head Boy. That clutz, Neville Longbottom, did." Gina said as well. "It is hard to believe their together, though."

"Yeah. Dumbedore did fairly well at hiding his love for Gryffindor, but come on, McGonogal is just plain biased. And what does Draco see in Hermione, anyway?" Cam took a jellybean out of her pocket and ate it. Then proceeded to spit it out. "Ew, booger flavor!"

Gina laughed, "And I mean, Draco is _gorgeous. _And Hermione? those ugly buck teeth and that horrible mop of hair. What is pretty about that?"

"Your just saying that because you have a crush on him!" Cam grinned. "Get over it, someone like Draco _and_ in seventh year would never date you."

They got out of the carriage and walked inside to the Great Hall. The duo sat with the other Slytherins and coincedently, were only seats away from Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Cadance walked into the Great Hall and sat with the other Ravenclaws. A few said hello to her, but all eyes were on the staff table, anticipating Headmistress McGonogal's first Start of Term speech as headmistress.

Finally, the headmistress came in, followed by all the first years. And an unmistakable red-headed fifth year.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" She said, "Now, first years, when I call your name, you will put on this hat." She gestured to the stool with a. Raggedy witch's hat on it. "To be sorted. Adams, Elizabeth."

Cadance watched the sorting go on as her stomach growled. The first person to be sorted had been a Hufflepuff. Finally it was Anna's turn.

"Moreau, Anna!"

She walked over to the stool and put the hat on. After a couple of seconds, the hat yelled. "Gyryffindor!"

Cadance clapped and saw Hermione Granger smile at Anna as she sat down.

* * *

Anna sat down and smiled. She looked up at Headmistress McGonogal as she began to speak.

"Please enjoy the food." McGonogal smiled as she sat down with the other staff members to eat.

Suddenly, plates upon plates of food appeared on the four tables. Anna piled her plate up and started eating as a girl across from her spoke to her.

"How are you in first year?" The girl asked.

"I am not. I transferred from Beauxbaton." Anna smiled. "I am actually in fifth year."

"Well! I'm Molly Johnson. I'm fifth, too." She took a bite of pudding and they started having a conversation.

* * *

Gina and Cam talked as they filled their plates high with desserts. Any minute then, Headmistress McGonogal would be giving her speech and the food would all disappear.

Finally, she stood up and a silence fell over the hall. "I'd just like to say it again," She spread her arms wide. "Welcome to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, we have lots to be thankful for. For starters, that you and I are all here today! After Hogwarts', er, situation during the last school year, we are all lucky to be here. In honor of our victory at Hogwarts and against Voldemort-" Many people flinched but Gina and cam sat still, unaffected. "-we will be holding a Yule Ball around Christmas."

Whispers of conversation rose from all four houses.

"We will _only_ be hosting the ball due to- complications- last time and are not going to have the TriWizard Tournament. Although, Beauxbaton and Dumstrang will _still_ be joining us for the ball."

Cam sighed, it would have been incredible if there was a tournament. Not only had she not seen one since her first year, Draco would have a chance to be in it.

"Now, your house's prefects will lead you to your common rooms."

* * *

Cadance and her Ravenclaw friend, Cassidy, walked up to Ravenclaw Tower, engulfed in the crowd. At the front of the crowd, was Luna Lovegood. She stepped up to them portrait and it asked a riddle. "What can you feel without touching, hear with making noise, and you know it's there without seeing?"

Luna thought about it and whispered the answer. The door swung open. When everyone was inside, Luna spoke. "I had to whisper the answer because if I tell you, it's not much if a riddle then, is it?"

Everyone nodded in understanding and headed up to their dormitories.


End file.
